oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
World map
The World map interface is a large, scrolling map of the entire surface of Gielinor. On the map are the names of cities, towns, islands, kingdoms, mountains, caves, dungeons, rivers, lakes, and countless other geographic features as well as information icons for specific locations, buildings and quest starting points. Blue checkered parts on the map are part of the Unknown, inaccessible areas within Gielinor. To access the World Map, "World Map" button located on the Minimap must be clicked. Doing this will change the game screen into the World map view. (Note: World map view cannot be accessed during combat.) This version of the map is dynamic - players can search it using keywords, quickly move from one location to another one, view the "Key" list where all of the icons are explained and can be clicked on to reveal all of the locations of the certain icon. The dynamic map may also be zoomed in or out, depending on the player's preference. Prior to the High Detail update, the map opened in a new window, or could be accessed directly from the RuneScape home page. Features Scrolling The World map, once loaded, will show the current location of the player. However, other areas within Gielinor can be scrolled to by clicking and holding down the left mouse button, and dragging the mouse. (Note: For players with one-button configuration, the same method applies). Once the required area comes into view, the mouse button may be released. You are here The "You are here" feature was added on the 27 January 2009. It shows the location of the player on the map. While looking at another part of the map, the "You are here" arrow can be right-clicked to scroll automatically to the current location. Buttons Zooming The Zoom button is used for zooming the current World map view. To obtain a wider or a more detailed view, the map can be magnified accordingly. There are four zoom buttons available for doing this: 37%, 50%, 75%, 100% and 200% : Key list The Key button, basically shows icons describing specific locations within the map, and is located on the left-hand side on the World Map. When an entry in the Key list is clicked, yellow circles will flash on the World map. This shows where the building (or location) is located on the map. Searching To search for a location within the World map, the "Search bar" can used to type-in keywords. This is located at the bottom of the World map, next to the Key button. As words are typed, suggested locations are displayed within the Search bar. Minimap The Overview button, located on the far right-hand side, is used to show a minimap showing the entire RuneScape world. The area shown on the World Map is highlighted in a red square. This red square can be clicked and moved to quickly move around the World Map. This minimap can be useful in conjunction with the Key button, as yellow circles will also flash in this minimap even when these circles are not flashing in the current World map view. Closing The Close button is used to exit from the World map view, and is located at the top-right corner of the World map. Clicking this button brings the player back to the real RuneScape world. World map This World map is accurate as of '''11 February 2009'.'' Rune altar map Interestingly, the Rune Altar Map in the Runecrafting Guild does not show any unexplored, black areas like this world map does. For example, on the map, players can see the ice and coastline near Trollweiss, which on the World map cannot be viewed. However, the Rune Altar Map may not be as accurate as the World map. For example, Dragontooth Island is clearly missing and the distinct bird beak bay near Piscatoris. External links *Interactive World Map *Controls - World Map View *Downloads and Wallpapers - The World map can be downloaded as a JPG file from the "World Map" section Category:Locations